


Saucy Smartphone

by NerdyJibbsOreo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJibbsOreo/pseuds/NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Gibbs loses a bet to Jack and has to use a smartphone for a week. Jack makes it more interesting, teaching him a thing or two in the process.





	Saucy Smartphone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamJar98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJar98/gifts).



> A/N: Based on a conversation me and JamJar98 had. She writes the best Slibbs stories one could imagine. Go read her latest called “Face Paint”.  
> This does contain sexual adult content and is not for kiddos, hence the rating. There is zero plot and none of this should be taken seriously.

He didn’t like phones. He never did. He didn’t like technology. Smart phones seemed like a waste of time. They were invasive. People were glued to them. He didn’t understand it.

Now, he had one.

It was all Jack’s fault. There had been a bet in a poker game between them, and he’d lost. His punishment was switching to a smartphone for a week. She had taken his flip phone from him and presented him with the stupid rectangular object she wanted him to use instead.

He was now on day three of the punishment.

He glared at the phone sitting on his desk. It was gigantic compared to his flip phone, and so rectangular and flat. It felt unnatural. He still didn’t understand how to use it, but Jack had showed him how to see messages and call.

Everyone had been annoying the hell out of him by pointing out his new phone. McGee had gone into some rambling thing about phones and technology and the kinds of them, the typical sort of McGee talk that he didn’t understand. McGee had tried to give him advice about what kind was best and what he should get next time. He shut him up with a good glare.

Torres had smirked and kept giving Gibbs these looks every time he attempted to use his phone, usually followed by some dumb-ass comment about his looks. He still didn’t know how the hell the kid could turn every conversation into something that involved his beauty routine.

Ducky had gone into some long thing about embracing technology and advancements and how age didn’t matter and all sorts of things that gave Gibbs a headache. Palmer had done the whole surprised routine act like everyone else, and then earned a headslap when he went into some cheerful rant about technology. He really was becoming more like Ducky every day.

Kasie had been a relief because she didn’t make a big deal out of it and didn’t seem to understand why everyone else thought it was such a big deal. Bishop had given him a look, but had thankfully refrained from teasing him or commenting on it.

He stopped glaring at the device and looked back down at the file in front of him. He couldn’t wait to get his old phone back. Considering how much he didn’t like that thing either, he was almost surprised. He’d been told this new phone was better, and wasn’t as “outdated” or “limiting.” Jack had told him he’d be able to see things on it better, and if anyone sent him pictures having to do with cases they’d look clearer and easier to see. Everyone else had talked about how much more efficient newer phones were.

To him, it seemed unnecessary. There wasn’t anything he was planning to do on this phone that he couldn’t do just as easily on his flip phone. He didn’t text, he didn’t play games, he didn’t like doing anything on the phone. He took calls, he made calls, and he read any texts he got. There was no point in doing anything else.

He had pointed this all out to Jack and she’d rolled her eyes and said he needed to get used to texting. She’d given him this weird smile and said she could text him, and he honestly didn’t understand what the point of her texting him was when they could just as easily actually talk. She was only a short walk away from his desk.

This was the problem with everyone. This was why the younger generations couldn’t properly communicate. Rather than do things in person they relied on some stupid gadget to communicate. Hell, anytime he took Jack out all he’d see was young people on ‘dates’ who were both on their phones instead.

His phone buzzed quietly, and he was grateful that he’d made Jack turn the annoying sounds off and lessen the buzzing. The first day he’d nearly chucked it across the room when it kept making infernal noises and vibrating like crazy in his pocket.

He did the routine Jack showed him of getting the phone on and tapped on the little green thing in the corner. His annoyance at getting a text lessened considerably when he realized the text was from Jack.

“ _Hey, Cowboy,”_ it read.

He saw another message appear underneath.

“ _Thinking about you.”_

He couldn’t help the small smile tugging on his lips. Another message appeared.

“ _Can’t wait to kiss those tempting lips of yours later.”_

He raised an eyebrow, glancing around the room quickly, noting that his team was busy with their paperwork. He looked back at the message, seeing this little yellow kissy face thing on the end of it.

He put the phone down and tried to go back to his paperwork, his mind now distracted by thoughts of kissing her instead.

* * *

“What about Henderson?” he asked his team.

McGee used the clicker and pulled up what they had on Henderson.

“He made one call to her a week before she died, says it was just about work. He has no other connections to her, and his alibi checks out.”

Gibbs nodded, knowing that was probably a dead end.

“Gonna see if Kasie’s got anythin’,” he mumbled, turning to head to the elevator. “Dig up what ya can on Roberts.”

He stepped onto the elevator and went down. When he reached the floor to the lab the doors opened to reveal his favorite blonde.

“Cowboy,” she greeted with a smile. “This your stop?”

He didn’t answer and just tilted his head thoughtfully, stepping aside for her to get in.

As soon as the elevator started he flipped the switch and turned to her, putting an arm out by her head and trapping her against the wall. She wasn’t at all fazed by his behavior, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he trapped her in here.

“This count as ‘later’?” he asked.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked, playing dumb.

“Thought you said ya ‘couldn’t wait’,” he pressed on, raising an eyebrow.

She raised an eyebrow at him now.

“The text,” he said, feeling a little annoyed now.

“Oh,” she said, putting on a show of surprise, “that little thing. I send that to all the boys.”

He growled and she smirked, giggling when he retaliated by softly pinching her ass.

She put her hands on his face and gave a nod, pulling him in for a kiss. She moved her head when he tried to deepen it, dodging out from his grasp to flip the switch again.

“I’ve gotta get back to work, and you do too,” she said, noting the disappointment on his face.

He shrugged and pulled her into him by her waist and gave her another kiss, parting just in time for the doors to open. She shook her head at him, not able to help her smile. If that text was enough to get him distracted, she decided she could have some real fun.

He admired her ass as she walked out, and then pressed the button for the lab again.

“Kase, ya got anythin’?” he asked as he marched in.

“Just disappointment,” she answered. “I’m not having any luck with this evidence.”

He twitched, feeling the massive object in his pocket buzz lightly. He pulled it out and pressed the button, seeing a message from Jack on the screen.

“ _If we had more time, I would’ve let you shove your tongue down my throat.”_

His eyes widened and he stared at the screen in surprise until Kasie’s voice sounded.

“Gibbs?”

He looked up to see Kasie looking at him in confusion.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, putting the phone back in his pocket, trying to rid his mind of the sinful things he suddenly wanted to do to Jack in the elevator.

* * *

The next morning when Gibbs arrived to the office he had to stop in his tracks when he’d gone right past the bullpen. He realized he’d gotten in the habit of bringing her coffee when he came in, but today he didn’t have coffee for her, because she was coming into work a couple hours later because of an appointment.

He shook his head at himself, glad that no one else saw his mistake since the rest of his team was always later than him. He turned back and went into the bullpen, sitting at his desk, putting everything away and firing up the computer.

Fifteen minutes later McGee came in, both of them giving the customary morning greeting. Torres and Bishop weren’t far behind, both coming out of the elevator together, arguing about something.

“You’re such a nerd,” Torres said.

“It’s a great movie. You just have terrible taste,” she shot back.

“Terrible taste? Have you seen the shoes I’m wearing today? Or my shirt? You know how much my stylin’ wardrobe costs?”

“I rest my case,” she said as she sat down.

Gibbs actually felt himself hold back a snort, trying to remain as impassive and uncaring as he always did. He could hear McGee coughing at his desk. He found their banter and flirting to be annoying most of the time, but sometimes it could be entertaining.

The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up, giving the customary greeting and listening, trying to tune out the bickering going on in the bullpen between the two younger agents. He hung the phone up and stood up, gathering his things.

“Roberts booked a private flight out of the country,” he announced.

His team all immediately hopped up and were close behind him as he made his way to the elevator. He felt the buzz in his pocket that he was becoming accustomed to, pressing the button for the elevator before he dug the phone out and looked at it.

There was a picture of a pair of legs that he was more than familiar with.

“ _I think these heels might be too much,”_ the text with it read.

He didn’t even notice the heels, all he could see was the long, shapely, smooth legs. His mind was racing, realizing she wasn’t dressed if he could see that much of her legs. She never wore skirts that were that short. He swallowed.

“Um, boss?”

McGee’s voice snapped him out of it, and he shoved the phone back in his pocket quickly, realizing he’d gotten so distracted he didn’t even notice the elevator doors were open and his whole team was standing around him. He stepped into the elevator quickly, sheepishly trying to ignore the looks his team was giving him. He cursed her inwardly for throwing him off so much.

The elevator doors closed around them and he stared straight ahead, trying to clear his head and ignore the curiosity he could feel around him.

“Everything okay?” Bishop asked.

He nodded and gave an affirmative grunt.

Damn those legs of hers.

* * *

Hours later, his team and him were wrapping up their case, having finally gotten a confession from Roberts. It was bad enough dealing with the self-centered, arrogant little bastard when they cornered him by the plane, guns all pulled out. Then he’d continued to doge all their questions in interrogation and argued about stupid things. He liked wasting their time, and those were the kinds of people Gibbs hated the most.

It was when Vance finally let Gibbs do the interrogation with Bishop that they’d finally managed to break him. They’d had to do the completely silent glaring routine, ignoring all of his comments and not playing along. When Kasie gave them new DNA evidence that linked him to it, that was the final straw that made him sing like a bird.

The paperwork was as completed as it could be until it finished processing and going through the appropriate chain of approval. Now, Gibbs and his team were bored, and they still had two hours to kill until they could go home. He opened his desk and pulled out the phone he had stored in there, pressing the button. He had five messages, all from Jack, seeming to span throughout the day.

“ _I went with these ones instead,”_ one read, accompanied by a picture of her shapely legs again, a different pair of heels on, only this time he could see the dress she was wearing. What was really distracting was the fact that in the picture, her hand was toying with the hem of her dress, pulling it up slightly.

“ _Maybe you can help me get out of this dress later,”_ the next one read.

He felt his mouth going dry.

“ _Watching you in interrogation always sets me on edge.”_

“ _I remember what it’s like when you get me to confess in bed.”_

“ _When I open up to you, literally and figuratively. When you make me fall apart, screaming your name.”_

He could feel the heat on his ears and cheeks, and his pants were feeling more than restrictive right now. He just stared at those texts. She hadn’t been in the observation room when he’d left it to start his interrogation, but she must have slipped in while he and Bishop were busy. He hoped to whatever was holy that she wasn’t sending those texts while she watched, considering Leon and McGee would have been standing in there with her.

He kept looking at the words she had typed, digesting them, imagining how he’d like to make her fall apart tonight. He realized he was staring slack jawed at his phone, practically drooling, when it occurred to him that he could feel eyes on him. He looked around to see his team all staring at him.

“Are you okay, boss?” McGee asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, why?” he questioned, trying to ward them off with a serious glare.

“You didn’t answer Bishop’s question...”

He looked over at Bishop.

“Question?”

“I was just going out for a beverage run. I asked if you wanted anything,” she clarified.

He shook his head, giving her a smile in thanks and waving her off. She stood rooted to the spot, looking at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” he warded off, folding his arms a little over his lap. “Just tired,” he said, hoping the excuse would make them back down.

“Oh, are you sure you don’t want coffee then?” she asked, perking up a little.

He realized he would need to take her up on the offer if he wanted the excuse to be valid.

“Actually, yeah, coffee would be great,” he said, opening his drawer to grab his wallet.

“No, it’s on me. You’ve gotten me more times than I can count,” she said, coming out from her desk. “I know how you like it. I’ll be back soon,” she announced to them all as she left.

He was half tempted to look at those texts again, but McGee and Torres kept glancing over at him, so instead he rubbed his eyes to help his cover. He needed to get his mind on other things anyway, considering that if anyone expected him to stand up anytime soon it could get awkward.

His phone buzzed lightly, and he eyed it suspiciously. If it was Jack again, he wasn’t sure he could handle much more. He picked it up slowly, seeing that it was indeed the teasing woman.

“ _You’re on my mind.”_ He squinted at the symbols at the end. He never could remember what people called these symbols, there was some kind of name.

The first one was a tongue. Then it was some kind of...purple vegetable? A purple zucchini? He really didn’t get vegetables. Then it was...he squinted a little more...a peach? The last one was three water drops.

He just looked at the symbols, feeling vastly confused. Was this some kind of code in which she wanted him to get her some food? Was she craving peaches, zucchini, and water? Why would she say he was on her mind and follow it with healthy food? He didn’t understand the correlation between him being on her mind, and some weird purple zucchini thing.

He put the phone down, feeling eyes on him again, and rubbed his eyes for effect again, looking down at the paperwork in front of him and pondering the message. He glanced over at Torres, wondering if this was some kind of frequent code people used in texts. If it was, he knew Torres would know what the message meant.

Then again, Jack could just be being silly or putting random symbols on for the hell of it. The idea of asking was struck further from his mind when he thought about all the messages she had sent earlier. No way in hell were the eyes of anyone else getting anywhere near her other messages. Plus, he was sick of everyone acting like he didn’t know anything about phones, even if it was completely true. At least it had gotten his mind confused and distracted enough that his pants no longer felt restrictive. His phone buzzed again.

“ _So bored. All alone in this office, no one to keep me company.”_ A picture loaded underneath of her smooth legs and bare feet propped up on the little table by her couch.

Yup, he’d reached his limit.

He stuck the phone in his pocket, stood up, and took off out of the bullpen on the left side, taking the back route so they wouldn’t be staring at him.

“Boss?” he heard as he left.

“I’ll be back,” he called behind him.

He marched to her office, pulling open the door and closing it behind him, reaching for the lock behind him, hearing the click. He looked at her as she sat on her couch, not liking the satisfied smirk on her face.

“I knew that would get you in here,” she commented.

“Pretty obvious,” he replied, walking closer to her.

“Ah, but I’m positive the emoji code wasn’t obvious to you.”

Emoji. That was it. That was what they were always calling those symbols.

He stared at her, not sure how to respond, knowing he really probably had no clue.

“That you’re hungry?” he guessed, just wanting her to get to the point.

She chuckled and tilted her head forward.

“In a manner of speaking.”

Her grin told him he was definitely not getting it. He stared harder at her. He didn’t like games.

“I’ll explain,” she said, standing up and smiling at him mischievously.

She walked right up to him and grabbed his face, kissing him. He groaned and put his arms around her when she practically shoved her tongue down his throat. She broke apart and kissed his neck before she stuck her tongue out and licked right up his throat, making him take in a breath, goosebumps shooting up his arms.

“The tongue is pretty self explanatory,” she whispered. “Next is the eggplant.”

“That what that purple zucchini lookin’ thing was?” he grumbled.

“You really should eat more vegetables,” she said with a laugh, making him growl. She moved her mouth to his ear, continuing her sultry whisper. “The eggplant stands for something long, thick, and hard.” He was startled when her hand suddenly went to his pants pressing into him gently and rubbing. His boxers and pants got a hell of a lot more restrictive as she carried on, and he felt his breathing get heavier.

“The peach stands for something more soft and delicate,” she continued, biting his earlobe a little, grabbing his hand and guiding it to her crotch.

He moved his hand away from hers and bent a little to grab the hem of her dress and hike it up, giving him easier access. He cupped her over her panties, enjoying her gasp. He toyed with the edge of her panties, brushing them aside so he could get right down to business. His finger found her clit and he rubbed. She clung onto him, panting as he continued.

He kissed her hard and nudged her backwards, guiding her onto the couch. He knelt over her as she lay down and he bunched her dress up higher on her thighs, hooking his fingers into her panties and removing them. He dropped his head down, feeling her fingers delve into his hair as he tasted her.

She moaned as he assaulted her with his tongue, her thighs shaking around his head, her fingers gripping his hair. When he could tell she was closer on edge he gave her clit a kiss and moved back up, amused by the sigh of discontent she let out.

She pulled his belt out and tossed it away before she popped the button on his pants and unzipped him. He helped her pull his pants and boxers down and leaned down to kiss her.

“What did the water drops stand for?” he muttered against her lips. He had a pretty good guess, but he wanted to hear her confirm it.

“Orgasm,” she moaned as he rocked against her. “Yours. Mine. You, cumming inside me.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, taking a hold of himself and thrusting deep inside her. She let out a breath and he gave her a kiss, trying to stay still for a minute, finding it incredibly hard to still his hips.

She had her eyes closed and could feel his weight on her, feel him inside her, feel his mouth move to her neck and give her a wet kiss, his hot breath lingering on the wet spot.

“Gibbs,” she moaned as he thrust into her again.

He began a quick and steady rhythm with his hips, both of them aware of the fact that they were supposed to be working—not having a quickie in her office. He moved a hand down and squeezed it between them, giving her clit some stimulation to hurry things along.

She held onto him tightly, enjoying his smell, warmth, and the sound of his labored breathing and grunts. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip, changing the angle slightly and putting some pressure on his butt, making him slam into her harder.

Pants and moans filled the air, and their clothes were beginning to cling to them. She reached down to move his fingers a little, helping him press into the perfect spot, letting out a breathless scream as it sent her orgasm crashing over her.

Her name left his lips in a desperate moan as she tightened and pulsed around him, and with a couple more thrusts his cum was shooting inside her. His hips rocked one last time, her grip tight on him as she tried to calm her breathing in the crook of his neck.

He relaxed more, resting his weight on her as he moved a hand up to her head and brushed it through her hair.

“Oh, Jack,” he whispered, moving his hand onto her cheek and nudging her head out of his neck so that he could kiss her. They relaxed for a couple of minutes with each other, languidly kissing as they came off the high.

She chuckled and he gave her a questioning look.

“I think I should send you suggestive texts more often.”

“Sounds reasonable,” he replied, smiling at her. He brushed a strand of hair off of her face and kissed her nose. He lifted himself off of her more, trying to get off of her without hurting her or himself in the process. He groaned a little in pain, feeling his knees and lower back protesting as he twisted himself into a sitting position. Having sex on a couch wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

She let out a contented sigh and relaxed into the couch, watching him pull his boxers and pants back up and adjust himself. He looked at the floor and reached down, picking up her panties and tossing them to her before he grabbed his belt.

“Better get back before the team comes lookin’ for me,” he said with a chuckle, watching her as she slipped her panties back on.

He stood up and offered her his hand, helping her get up. When she was standing he held onto her hand and pulled her into him, holding onto her waist, pressing her close so he could kiss her.

He decided technology really could have some benefits. In fact, when it came to her, texting definitely had benefits. He never thought he’d find himself embracing something like texting.

Leave it to her to get him to open up.

“That was nice. _Really_ nice,” she said, smirking against his lips. “Thank you for keepin’ me company for a bit. It can get lonely in here.”

“Mm, thank you,” he grumbled, pressing another kiss to her lips.

“All right, ya better ride outta here, Cowboy,” she said, pushing him away. She gave him a good smack on the ass as he turned to leave, smiling innocently when he turned his head to glare at her. He shook his head, not able to hide his smile. He eyed her appreciatively one last time before he opened up the door and left.

She sat back down at her desk, smiling to herself. She should be feeling guilty. It was pretty stupid of them to have a quickie in her office when they were supposed to be working, and she told herself it would never happen again. It was incredibly unprofessional. Still, she was pretty sure she’d be smiling for the rest of the workday.

Ten minutes later her phone dinged and she picked it up, her mouth falling open in surprise when she realized it was from Jethro. The text was simple—the red heart emoji. She stared at the screen, feeling her heart melt at the sweet gesture. He had never texted her before. In fact, she was pretty sure this was his first ever text.


End file.
